Karkat the New Bard of Rage
by Reqpqarx
Summary: Just my idea of what might happen next in the series, since I got bored of the gigapause. Rated T for Karkat's language and for beating people brutally. Afternote! Wow was I wrong.


Karkat yelled to Gamzee, panting heavily with a murderous glare in his eyes.

"YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME, ASSHAT. IT'S OVER. WE AREN'T PATTING THIS ONE OUT, YOU HEAR ME?!" Suddenly the world got a bit darker as a ship blotted out the sun. "Oh, shit." Karkat's anger turned to shock as the condese prepared to mind control everyone. Gamzee dropped Terezi and let her fall to her death, and that's when Karkat lost his shit. He hurled his scythe as hard as he possibly could to slice into the wall and catch Terezi. "GAMZEE! I WILL END YOU NOW! Karkat was feeling so hot at the moment he felt as if his skin might melt, and his blood might boil. "KNIGHT OF BLOOD MY ASS, I AM THE NEW BARD OF RAGE, AND YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO FEEL MY WRATH!" Karkat rose off the ground, and his vision turned red. He smelled smoke, and realized it was coming from him.

"K-karkat?" A voice next to him said. He looked over at Kanaya. She looked absolutely terrified. He didn't care. Gamzee was going to pay. He launched himself at Gamzee, not caring about the consequences. Gamzee braced himself, but could do nothing as the air around him turned hot and the force of a Crimson sun slammed into him. Gamzee honked and screamed. Then Karkat grabbed him by the back of the neck, and threw him straight up to the condense's ship, rocking the whole thing and buying time for everyone to stop the condese. Karkat looked down to see Jake English and Kanaya help Terezi get to safe land. This relieved him, but he wasn't done. He was going to smash Gamzee so hard there would be no coming back, even if he was incredibly strong and was a clown that could survive being gunned down and beat repeatedly by a crowbar. He swooped down, grabbed his scythe, and flew up to the ship. He didn't care what pains the condese would do to his mind. He flew up and put his scythe in front of him to realize it was multiple shades of red, like his blood. Under normal circumstances he would have been super scared, but these were not normal circumstances. As if the scythe would give it away anyway. He was surrounded by a red aura. He slammed down on top of the ship, seeing that gamzee was cleaning off his wounds, grimacing and twitching every few seconds. Karkat looked at him. Then, without thinking, he once again rushed at the clown. Gamzee looked at Karkat, and a look of pure terror came over his face. Then, for the second time in one day, Gamzee went insane again. He grabbed Karkat by the wrist when he was close enough, ignoring the burns he was receiving, and hurled Karkat off the ship. Karkat just flew back up. But by then Gamzee had equipped his bowling pins. Gamzee dropped them, and hurled every sharp object he had in his sylladex. He used water flowers, tacks, cones, and throwing knives. Karkat just got more pissed. Everything started to melt around Karkat. Karkat went in for the kill, but just then the condese decided to help out Gamzee. She wanted all the help she could get to stop Lord English. She put all of her mind's focus onto stopping Karkat, and Karkat once again was stopped from ending Gamzee. Gamzee snapped out of his trance. Karkat, now suspended in air, was powerless to do anything. The condense tried lulling Karkat to sleep, but failed. Karkat was simply too angry. The rage that Karkat was showing was the strongest thing she had ever seen. If Karkat were any more mad, his scream would probably echo throughout the universe, filling it with divine hatred. She could not hold Karkat for much longer. He was about to blow. So she tried one final trick, and made Karkat slash himself across the chest. Karkat let loose a guttural scream, and flashed so bright that everyone around was momentarily blinded. It outdid Jake's hope field. An explosion of red heat flew from Karkat, blowing the ship several hundred miles away. Then, at one thousand feet in the air, Karkat began to fall. John flashed into the world, and noticed Karkat falling to his death. Summoning the winds, he lowered Karkat safely to the ground. He then got everyone together in a group (Except Dave, he was still chasing after the now-dead Jade). All at once everyone began to talk.

"Whoa, how did he-"

"When did Karkat learn to-"

"He has red blood?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Everyone looked at Jake, who was looking extremely confused. "Would someone please explain what the **actual hell is going on here?!**"

"Well, for one thing," Roxy replied, "I was in the middle of beating up **her.**" Roxy then launched herself at Arenea Serket. John used the wind to separate the two.

"No. We can stop that." Anyway, I would like an explanation as to why there was a giant explosion of red heat and why Karkat was falling from the sky. Arenea piped up.

"Basically, the condese showed up-" Jake cut in.

"You meant the batterwitch?"

"Yes, her. She showed up, and Gamzee started beating the crap out of Terezi. Karkat then went batshit crazy, and threw Gamzee all the way up to the top of the ship that the condense arrived in, all the way up there. He then continued to beat the shit out of Gamzee, while turning everything around him to puddles, since he was radiating some sort of burning aura. His shouts shook the world, and it reminds me of an old legend… Anyway! Jane Crocker here is her loyal subject because the headband on her head is sending signals to control her mind. John, would you do the honors?" John nodded, and used the wind to keep Jane still as he ripped the device off of her forehead. She promptly fainted on the spot. "Oh great. Anyway, Jade, who was being mind controlled by the condense, died-"

"YOU KILLED HER, YOU BEAST!" Jake jumped at her, but John once again used his windy abilities to keep him in place.

"C'mon guys, I don't want to restrain everyone. Can we all just be nice to each other?" Nobody said anything, and John sighed, then glared at Arenea "Okay, so how did Jade die?"

"Jake knocked her out with his hope field, and then I threw that building on her. Jane there was going to bring her back to life, but then two dog-humans with wings carried her off, and your friend Dave went chasing after them." John pondered this.

"Well, for now, we need to all calm down and see what Karkat has to say. I will go to find Dave, and get back Jade. Nobody better be killing each other when I return!" John then turned into wind, and started his search for Dave and Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! I just had this idea that this is what might actually happen next in the homestuck series, so I had to write it down. I dunno, I just got bored with the non-updates. I heard a rumour that it would update in October. Eh. Anyway, r&amp;r, hope everyone enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
